


We Are Toys

by Kidfish



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish





	

We are toys.  
People use us and then leave us cracked, fragile, and broken beyond repair.  
No one hears our screams in the world’s deafening noise.  
We are useless as a hero without a villain, or a love story without despair.

We are meant to be played with and used  
Just for the sake of pleasing others.  
Not until after it’s over we realize how much we are bruised.  
Time and time again we’ll go crying back to our mothers.

Shabby and worn from years of use,  
We were once so treasured.  
We should have cut the frayed rope earlier so we would have so much less to lose.  
The overwhelming pain we experience cannot be measured.

We recklessly provide a few moments of plastic euphoria  
That now, under the dresser next to two empty gum wrappers, pressed up against the wall,  
We hope one day it’ll actually be real and we can rejoice and sing Gloria.  
Doesn’t seem like it's damn worth it at all.


End file.
